


Then there were two

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda a/b/o, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery, centaurian reader, father figure stakar, motherly Aleta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Being freed was something Yondu Udonta never thought to accomplish but then again neither was seeing another Centaurian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes reader is a pure blood centaurian but in my story females have red hair instead of crests. Just can't see myself as bald.

He had done it again. He had defied an order and because of that he was being punished. With his hands chained above his head and a muzzle around his mouth he waited for the next lash. When the thin whip landed against his back he muffled a scream, his back arching of it's own will. Dropping his head back down he felt the collar cut into his neck. Looking down at the floor he saw a small purple puddle of his blood among the dark metal floor. Six more lashes came before they left him there on the verge of unconsciousness. His bare feet slid in the blood as he tried to hold himself up. His arms were already sore and who knew how long they would let him hang here. Shaking he lost his footing and groaned as his weight pulled on his shoulders. He couldn't do it, he was too weak from the whipping. As his sight of the bare metal wall became fuzzy he heard yelling then gunfire. With all his remaining strength he lifted his head as the sounds got closer. When the door was opened he heard a small gasp and then a thud. Looking at the wall in front of him he saw a woman with black hair and light skin fighting a kree. She looked like she had it until another came from behind. Wrapping his hands around the chains he lifted his body enough to swing himself forward and wrap his feet around the kree's head. Placing his feet just right he grunted twisted his feet, breaking the Kree's neck. Out of breath and energy he dropped his legs back down and felt someone touch his cheek. Trying to focus his eyes he looked into green eyes. There was a yell of a deep voice and then a man was standing beside the woman. He too had pale skin and black hair. Yondu watched them exchange a look before everything went black.

................................

Voices, he heard voices. He was laying on his stomach on something soft. He tried to focus but it felt like the room was spinning. His eyes fluttered open and then shut back quickly at the brightness of the room. The voices. He couldn't understand what they were saying but he knew they weren't kree. Something pressed at his back, a cold something, it burned. Trying to move away he was quickly pinned down. Opening his eyes again he looked around the bright room and saw people walking around, but he could only see the from the legs down dressed in dark blue clothing. Feeling that burning on his back again he hissed and tried to fight his way out of their hold. Being pinned down he thrashed and pulled but it was no good. He heard them talking but when he looked around again he caught sight of a figure standing outside of the door on the other side of the room. 

Locked onto the blue figure he still thrashed but not as hard. His gaze never left it, her. Bright red eyes looked into his own, matching her hair. Her skin the same color as his own. She stood halfway behind the door but looked over at him with concern on her face. When something sharp stung his neck he felt his body go limp and watched as she disappeared behind his heavy eyelids. 

..............................

When Yondu came to once again he was laying on his back in the soft bed. The chains once around his wrists had been replaced with white bandages. A dark blue blanket was thrown over his lower half and some sort of line was in the crook of his arm. Looking around he dimly lit room he saw nothing but a monitor of sorts with numbers and a moving line on it. There was no one in sight but the door to the room was partially opened and there was a light coming from the hall way outside. When he pushed himself to get up he hissed out at the burning on his back. He felt dizzy still and weak but his fight to escape this place fueled him. Growling when the line on his arm tugged tight he went to rip the thing out but was stopped by a hand gently touching his arm. Acting quickly he grabbed the person's wrist and turned to growl at them. Freezing he looked up and the blue limb and saw her. 

She said nothing only looked into his eyes with her own bright red ones. Fear was clear in them but there was also curiosity. Not yet letting go he looked to her feet. She wore no shoes and he saw black nails the same as his at the tips of her toes. Scanning his eyes up her short stature he saw she wore black loose fitting pants and a black short sleeved shirt. Seeing the barely visible mounds on her chest beneath the baggy shirt he tightened his jaw. His eyes traveled up her neck that for some unknown reason made his mouth water. Finally focusing on her face he saw the darker blue lips formed in a straight line and the cascading red hair the same color as her eyes. Glancing at her wrist he loosened his grip and watched as she snapped her hand away from him. 

...........................

Looking over the male you saw the bandages that were wrapped around his middle and wrists. He had the same blue skin as your own only his showed the curved markings a darker shade of blue than his skin. Pointed ears stood on either side of his head but were you knew once stood a crest now only held a large scar. Your heart beat faster in your chest at the knowledge of it being removed. Without knowing your hand moved out towards the bare scalp, touching the raised skin with your fingertips you were soon shoved away from him and fell to the floor. Looking up you saw him snarling at you with sharp and broken teeth. Becoming afraid you shrunk inward but bared your own teeth and hissed at him. 

The two of you held each others glare for a time. No matter how much you wanted to look down you wouldn't. You wouldn't submit. When he growled low in his throat you shrunk inward and began to dip your head only to hear a noise from outside. Snapping your head to the hallway you saw a shadow on the meal floor. Someone was coming. Quickly glancing at the male you stood and leaped up into the open vent, shutting it just in time for the night doctor to enter. 

..........................

When the girl was gone Yondu looked to see another male enter. Tensing the male looked up to see him awake and gave him a smile. Looking up at the vent he saw the bight red eyes glowing from the darkness and then watched them disappear. 

"You are awake. That is good..." 

Snapping his eyes back to the male Yondu felt his lip lift into a snarl but only watched the male hold up his hands and give a warm smile. 

"It's alright. No one is going to harm you here. I'm the doctor on board, tell me are you hurting anywhere?"

.......................

It had been five days since Yondu had been freed. Another male, the one from the cell had come in to see him along with the woman that had been fighting the kree. They had told him how he was free now and that they would wait until he was healed before they either dropped him off someplace safe or allowed him to join their team. The man he had come to know as Stakar Ogord was the leader of the group known as the Ravagers. He had told Yondu how he was grateful for him saving his wife, Aleta's life that day. When he was finally able to leave the med -bay as they called it he had been given a dark blue almost black uniform before being led around the ship on a tour by Captain Stakar. 

He stayed silent for most of the while, listening to what the man said about this and that. Stakar told him about the code and how the Ravagers worked. He was told about the many jobs he could take on to slowly work his way up in the ranks. It was strange to him, being able to walk freely and have a choice. When they came to a large room known as the main hall he saw many people eating and talking around at the long tables. Following Stakar through the line he was given a tray and allowed to pick items of food from a long bar. When they got to the end Stakar nodded at the large four armed male and explained to Yondu how if he joined he would have to pay for his meals. 

When they got to a table at he front of the room he saw Aleta sitting there along with a few others, including a male made of diamonds. Nodding his head to them when Stakar introduced him he sat beside a large male with brown skin. Eating his meal quickly he saw Stakar looking up at him from his own food. 

"Ain't nobody gonna take it from ya Yondu." Stakar said with a smile. Watching the young man slow down and take a breath Stakar saw Martinex raised his head.

"So Yondu will you be joining our little group?"

Quickly looking up Yondu swallowed what food was in his mouth. "Not so little..." he started and saw everyone give a chuckle. "I have nothin' else goin' fer me. So yea." he said and watched everyone smile.

"Then welcome aboard Officer Yondu Udonta." Stakar said with two pumps to his chest.

.....................

Through out he rest of the day he was led around by Aleta while Stakar went to work. He was show the different jobs along the way that he could choose to take on and given a bunk and a locker with two other uniforms in it. They stopped at many places and throughout the whole day he had not seen the blue female anywhere. She never seemed to leave his mind and he had begun to think he had only imagined her. At the end of the day they had made there way back to his bunk and he had been given his first job for tomorrow. 

"This here is a halo pad. You can look to see where you are scheduled to work that day and there is even a map of the ship on it so you won't get lost. It is yours to do whatever you might like on it so explore and learn." Aleta said as he opened the number to the two person bunk room. Seeing the other person inside she smiled, "Ah Tullk. This here is your new room mate. Yondu Udonta." 

Watching the pale male walk over to him Yondu nodded and saw the male give a small grin and nod back. 

"Tullk is one of our best pilots and top fighters. Good person for you to learn from." Aleta said. "Well might want to get some sleep Udonta, big day tomorrow. Any questions you got for me before I leave?"

This was his chance.. "One actually... Ya got any other Centaurians on board?" he asked and saw Aleta's eyebrows raise. 

"What makes you ask?" Aleta said.

"Just thought I saw one... a girl when I was in the med bay..." hearing laughing he turned to see Tullk smiling largely and looking at Aleta.

"Told ya the wee lass was gonna find a way in there." he said. 

So she was real and she was as he suspected, a Centaurian female. Looking to Aleta he saw her glaring at Tullk. 

Shaking her head Aleta looked back to Yondu. "Yes Yondu there is one other. Now if you excuse me I have a girl to find."

Watching her walk away Yondu furrowed his brows, he hadn't meant to get the girl in trouble. Feeling smack on his shoulder he looked over to Tullk. 

"Don't worry lad, Stakar won't put it on the lassie too hard. Not his little gem." Tullk told him. 

Nodding Yondu looked to the empty bed and moved towards it. The room was a decent size, larger than any cell or cage he was used to. There were two beds and a large dresser between them. He could see some of Tullk's things on his side but he didn't mind, not like he had anything. Laying on the bed he did what Aleta had told him and tried to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lifting the last of the crates onto the small ship Yondu gave a sigh and looked at the finished job. So far this month he had helped out on different tasks, showing his skills and learning new ones. Most of the crew were pleasant enough, he tended to keep around Tullk but had gotten closer with Charlie also. 

"Alright Udonta that's it for the day." Ber'lk told him in his deep voice. 

Nodding Yondu headed towards the mess hall to grab a bite to eat. Going through line he picked out a few item and then grabbed a bottle of this sweet but tangy juice he had tried a few days ago. Looking around the room he heard his name being called and looked over to see Tullk, Chee and a scaly fellow he thoughts name was Swok waving him over. Walking over to them he sat down beside Chee and unwrapped his food. They kept a normal conversation going for a while until Tullk looked up and furrowed his brows at something behind Yondu. The male held his cup to his lips but was zoned in on something. "Tullk whatcha' lookin'..."

"Give me my projector you little bitch!" 

Hearing the voice Yondu turned to see what was going on. It wasn't uncommon for little brawls to happen on the ship and he was expecting to see two of the crew nose to nose but this wasn't the case. Standing by the line was the Centaurian female. She wasn't saying anything towards the yelling male nor did she seem to pay him any attention as she grabbed her tray. The male was a large grey fellow with three eyes and four arms, at least a foot or more taller than her and three times as wide. He stood close to her, obviously trying to intimidate her. When she lifted her tray and moved to go find a seat he hit the tray out of her hands and Yondu watched as his skin turned a darker color. 

"Where is it!?" The male yelled. 

Again the girl said nothing and only bent down to grab the bottle of drink from the floor before trying to walk past him. Before anyone could move the male had wrapped his hand around the girl's hair and lifted her from the floor. When the males middle eye turned from black to white Tullk was already moving forward. As soon as Yondu heard her small cry of pain he tensed up and went to go help her but then a loud yell filled the room. 

"KOLF!" 

Snapping his eyes to the door Yondu saw Stakar standing there with a deep glare on his face. 

"Let her go!" Stakar yelled. 

"Not before the little theif returns my projector!" Kolf growled. 

"I'd let the lass go Kolf." Tullk said from beside him, now holding a blaster up and aiming at the males head. 

Seeing this Kolf lifted his lip but tossed the female to the side. "That Centaurian scum won't return my projector..."

"Has he paid you y/n?" Stakar asked the girl that Tullk was now helping up from the floor. Seeing her shake her head Stakar looked back towards Kolf. "Seems she has a right to not return it..."

"I told her I'd pay her after the next job!" Kolf snarled but was cut off by Stakar holding up his hand.

"She does a job for you you pay her, it's that simple!" Stakar yelled. Looking to y/n he held out his hand and watched as she came forth and placed the small sphere in his waiting hand. 

When Stakar dropped the ball looking thing to the floor and crushed it beneath his foot Yondu's eyes went wide.

"This your tray y/n?" Stakar asked as he nodded to the tray and food on the floor. When y/n again nodded he looked to Kolf. "Go ahead and go get you another tray, Kolf here is going to pay for your lunch today... ain't that right Kolf."

Yondu smirked as the male only frowned but gave a 'yes captain'. After that everything seemed to calm down. The male known as Kolf had left the mess hall with a growl and a hard glare at the female. Yondu watched as Stakar led the female he now knew as y/n to the front of the line with him and grabbed her a tray of food, making sure it was put on Kolf's account. He watched from his seat as Stakar spoke to y/n in a soft and kind looking voice before nodding at her and letting Tullk lead her away. When Yondu noticed Tullk leading her over to their table he stiffened and rubbed his mouth to make sure there was no food on it. When she sat down between Tullk and Swok he swallowed hard. She paid none of them mind as she went about eating her food. He grinned slightly when he noticed her eating some of the same food he was. With a closer glance at her he noticed she was small, had to be only five foot in height. Her features were soft and when her head was dipped down he could see the tips of her hears sticking out of her hair. 

Tullk sat sipping at his drink and watching with a smirk as Yondu stared at the girl. Y/n had even looked up at the male of her race since they sat down and a idea popped into his head just as Yondu met his gaze. "Yondu lad, don't think ya ave' been properly introduced to our dear tinker." 

Freezing Yondu looked to Tullk before snapping his eyes back to y/n to see her looking at him with her bright red eyes. 

"Ever need anything fixed ya care it ta' er'. She's a little firecracker but don't worry Yondu y/n don't bite... too hard." Tullk said with a smirk. 

Hearing Tullk's words you quickly snapped your attention to him and cut your eyes at him. Seeing him smirking you stuck out your tongue making him laugh. 

"Baby you can bite me all you want." Chee said with a shake of his brows.

Looking at the green male you scrunched up your nose and made a gagging sound before standing and leaving the room.

"Oh come on beautiful..." Chee called but she didn't stop. "That's okay you'll come around one day..." 

"Give it up Chee, lass ain't ever gonna want you as a mate." Tullk said with a shake of his head. 

"We ain't gotta be mates. Just give me one night, promise ya she wouldn't be walkin' right the next day." 

Hearing the males words Yondu tightened his jaw and felt an unfamiliar feeling bubble in his stomach. Standing he grabbed his tray and quickly left the room. Looking down the halls he didn't see y/n anywhere and dropped his shoulders. Sighing he headed towards the showers, maybe the hot water would help him relax. 

.........................

Later that night he was sitting on the bed looking over his halo pad. It shamed him to admit but he didn't have much to any knowledge on his race. From what he could find, which wasn't much, the Centaurians were all but extinct. Centuri had been destroyed years ago and much of the people had been killed. Hearing the door open he looked up to see Tullk coming in. 

"There ya are, wondered where ya ad' gotten off to. Ya left in a hurry." Tullk said as he placed his stuff in the top drawer of the dresser and moved to lay back on his bed. 

"Yea. Won't really up fer' Chee's mouth." Yondu said, swallowing down the growl when he recalled what the male had said about y/n.

Picking up on the growl Tullk looked at his lap and smiled. "Don't let it bother you too much lad, I can promise ya the lassie sees nothing in him." Hearing his words Yondu looked over and went to object but he only laughed. "Don't even try it lad. I've been around a long time and I know what it looks like when a male Centurian lays claim over a female."

"I don't know anything about er'." Yondu said after a moment. "Could ya tell me anything about er'?"

Normally Tullk wouldn't get into anyone's affairs but y/n was like a little sister to him and he had high hopes that maybe Yondu would help her open up a little bit more. "Ya know, you and er', ain't so different..." seeing the male confused he sighed. "I was there when Stakar found er'. We was a little team back then and we took on a job of stealing a Sovereign shipment..."

"Sovereign?" Yondu asked, confused.

"Real high and mighty folk. The community designs them, they made in birthing pods... Personally I prefer the ol' fashion way... Anyway. The ship was meant to take all the new things they bought to them. Easy enough to steal and like always afterwards we went to see what we got. We was popping open crate after crate and then we came to one that ad' holes along the top rim. Charlie e' called cap' over and with all of us there he opened it and there she was. We guess she was only eleven, twelve at the time. Wee thing was scared to death, huddled into the corner of that small box...Meant to be a pet." Stopping he shook his head. "We didn't know what ta do with a kid but there was no where for her to go. Centuri was gone, won't no Centaurians on record. So we kept her, bathed her, fed her, gave her clothes. She was terrified, never said a word, stayed balled up in the corner of a room till everyone would leave and then she would cry. Slowly Stakar broke down her walls. We learned her name, that she was scared of the dark, that the reason she didn't talk was because she was never allowed to." Seeing the male look down he nodded, "Lass has been through a lot and she has a lot of healing still left to do but I think ya may jus' be the one to help er'."

Quickly looking up Yondu furrowed his brows. "Me? Why me? You all have known her way longer than I have... she hasn't even said one word to me."

"Like I said before Yondu, I ave' been around a long time. Ya don't know much about yer race and it don't surprise me but I do. I traveled to Centuri before and I have seen what lies ahead.... Now as for the talking ya will ave' ta work on that. Y/n don't ever say much. Why most of us know what questions to ask. She has to trust ya and get ta know ya before she will speak ta ya." Tullk told him.

"I never see er'." Yondu said with a huff.

Lifting one brow Tullk leaned forward. "Can I see yer halo pad real quick?" he asked. 

Furrowing his brows Yondu slowly leaned forward and handed the halo pad to the male. Without a word the male threw the pad to the floor, shattering the screen. Wide eyes he glared at Tullk, "What the fuck?!" 

Smirking Tullk leaned back onto his pillow. "Now ya got a reason ta go see er'."

Growling he bent down to pick up his pad and placed it on the dresser. Shaking his head he looked to male, "Ya keep saying how ya been around fer a while... what are ya?"

"Asgardian." was all the male said before he turned out the lights and rolled over to sleep.

Sighing Yondu layed on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, Tullk's words playing through his head. " _...male Centurian lays claim over a female_." Had he really layed claim over her? She never left his mind and hearing what Chee said today and hearing her cry of pain had made him feel things he had never felt before. How could he had claimed her, when he didn't know her?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Yondu got up and started his day of working. There wasn't much to do as they were only waiting until they arrived at the planet to deliver the goods but he made himself busy by straightening up the hanger. He had been busy sweeping the floor when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Doin' a real fine job there Yondu." 

Turning he saw Stakar standing there with a smile on his face. "Captain..."

"Nah ya can call me Stakar. I been hearin' good things about ya and I was talkin' with the rest of the team... What would ya think about learnin' ta fly one of these ere' ships?" he asked while motioning to the m-pod. 

Sucking in a breath Yondu looked to the ship and then back to Stakar, "Yea, Ain't ever flew a ship before..."

"Easy. Just don't run inta anything, make sure your hatch is closed and your good. I'll set ya up a good time with Martinex, he's one of our best pilots, hell think he knows more than me." Captain said with a chuckle. Going to walk away he stopped. "By the way, don't know if anyone told ya but we'll be makin' a stop on Contraxia after we drop of the latest goods."

"Contraxia?" Yondu asked.

"Run in the mud kinda place with bars and other shit. We stop there every so often to let the crew take a breather. Be there for a day or so, good place to spend some of that money ya been earnin'. Just don't use it all, ya still need ta eat." Stakar said with a smack on his shoulder before leaving.

Smiling to himself Yondu finished cleaning for the day before going back to his room and grabbing the broken halo pad. Shaking his head he ran his hand over the back of his neck, feeling the large scar that was there. The place where his crest had been. Before Tullk had came in last night he had read that female Centaurians didn't have crests like males. They had their bright red hair and a small short strip along their spine. Yondu had been fascinated by y/n's hair since the first tome he saw her, it was very red and came down to her waist. His desire to feel the strands between his fingers and bury his nose into the softness burned deep within him. Knowing that he in fact did not have a crest made him fear she would not desire him in the same way. Sighing he looked up and made his way out of the room and towards the ship storage. 

This morning Tullk had told Yondu that he would be able to find y/n in the large storage bay where all the m-pods were held. Walking down the ramps he looked up and down and side to side for her but didn't see anything. Furrowing his brows he bit at his lip.

"Help ya find something Udonta?"

Looking over Yondu saw Charlie standing there with a large bag of sorts thrown over his shoulder. "Lookin' fer y/n. Was told she would be able ta fix me halo pad." he said while tilting the broken screen towards the huge male.

Smiling Charlie nodded, "Oh yea, will be no problem fer er'. See that there ship, the one with the red fin. She's in there."

Following Charlie's finger upward to the next platform he saw a black ship with a red fin on top of it and a painting of what looked like an arrow on the side. "Thanks." Yondu said before heading up the stairs. When he got to the ship's door he took a deep breath before knocking on it three times. Nothing happened at first until the door opened to show her. She was standing there in nothing but a large baggy black shirt and shorts. Her hair was in a mess around her and she rubbed her eyes before looking at him. He couldn't help but notice her little shake when she saw it was him and grinned a little. 

........................

When a knocking had woke you up you groaned but stood from your bed and stumbled towards the door. Opening it you shielded your eyes from the brighter light and rubbed the sleep from them. When you were finally able to open them you gasped a little, it was him. The male Centaurian, Yondu. He was dressed in the dark blue uniform as the rest of the crew but had his jacket opened, showing a black shirt underneath. The scars around his neck had healed and his broken teeth had been filled in with gold and silver caps. Swallowing slightly you gave a small smile and tilted your head. 

"Didn't mean ta wake ya. I was told ya could fix me halo pad..." he said, holding up the pad for her to see. When she reached out for it he handed it over and watched as she looked over it. 

Looking over the pad you tried to hide your disappointment, he had only came so you could fix his tablet. The screen on it was shattered but other than that it looked like a simple job. Looking up you nodded and opened the door more for him to follow you inside. 

Watching her walk inside the ship he followed after her, when she turned on the lights he looked around her 'room'. He didn't know people slept in the ships, or maybe it was just her. Thinking he thought it would make sense, Tullk had told him that there were only six females, including Aleta and y/n. Looking around her ship he saw there was a small sitting area along one of the walls with a table. Many things were strewn out over the table including parts and broken devices. He watched as y/n sat at the table and pulled her hair up into a messy ball on her head. She went to work on his halo pad while he took the seat a little ways down. They stayed quiet for a while, he didn't know what to say and only watched her work. Her fingers were quick, getting rid of the broken glass and filing down the edges. Roaming up her body he saw the thin red line coming from out of her hairline. Looking down he saw her baggy shirt pulled away from her shoulder some and squinted his eyes when he noticed a brand, a kree slaver's brand. "You was a kree slave?" he asked before he could stop himself. Seeing her fingers still and her brow furrow he regretted imminently, "I's..." before he could finish he saw her nod shortly and to back to work.

The air was awkward for a while after he asked you that question. You wanted to tell him it was okay but you were scared. Standing you left the pad on the table and went down stairs to your cabin. Going to the small fridge you grabbed two drinks and a small bowl of fruit that you had sliced last night. Padding back up the steps you looked to see him sitting there with a frown on his face. When you got closer he seemed to notice you and straightened back up. Placing the bowl between you both you held out the drink for him. 

Seeing the drink in her hands Yondu looked up at her to see her soft red eyes looking at him. Licking his lips he took the drink from her, "Thank ya."he said and saw her nod. Opening the drink he took a sip and watched her work some more. "Stakar told me we was going to Contraxia after we deliver the goods..." he blurted out after a few minutes. She nodded again making him bit his lower lip. "I ain't never been ta no place like that before. He says there are bars and other places, places I may be able to spend some of my first pay at." Again a nod. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath, "Well I's was wondering if maybe... if ya were free I's could buy ya supper or a drink..." When she looked up and tilted her head, her eyes still soft and curious looking he felt his heart beating against his ribs. "...fer fixin' my halo pad." Seeing a small flash of sadness on her face he mentally slapped himself. 

Looking back down you placed the new screen in place and waited for the adhesive to dry. It felt like someone was siting on your chest. As soon as it was dry you handed Yondu back the halo pad and stood. "First time's free." Making your way towards the door you heard him following behind you. 

She had spoke, but her voice was sad. It was soft and beautiful like he had imagined but still it was sad sounding. He had been so nervous he had made it sound like he only wanted to take her out as a payment, not because he actually wanted to. Getting to the door he saw her open it and wait for him to leave. Her eyes were cast down and he quickly moved to stand in front of her. "Not jus' fer that though. I... I wanted ta talk ta ya. Hang out.. Maybe ya could help show me around some?" he said in a more softer voice. 

Looking up you searched for any lie on his face, thinking for sure he was only doing this as a payment. When you saw none you nodded, "Okay." 

The male couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face. "I's pick ya up here when we land?" He asked and saw her nod. Smiling he nodded. "Alright. I's see ya then. Thank ya fer fixin' my pad." He told her before walking away, with a little skip in his step. 

.............................

 When Stakar had made the announcement that we'd be landing on Contraxia soon Yondu quickly went back to his room and dressed in a clean pair of clothes. Stuffing his new unit card into his pocket he left he room and made his way down the halls towards y/n's ship. Turning the corner he heard loud laughing and then his name being called. 

"Hey Yondu, Come on we's gotta show ya what fun looks like." Chee cheered while smacking Yondu on the back. 

"Nah maybe another time I's already got pla..." he went to say but was cut off by Swok.

"Yea Yondu we get to see how much you've been missing." Swok said, walking them down towards the hanger.

Shaking his head he heard Chee laugh. 

"Booze, girls... can't get no better. Come on me and Swok are buyin' tonight. Get ta see how much ya can handle." Chee smiled.

"Really it sounds fun but I already got plans..." Yondu started.

"What are ya a pussy? Come on and hang with the men..." Chee mocked.

Clenching his teeth he took a small breath, "One hour, then I have ta get back." he said as the doors opened up to show a snow covered planet with neon lights.

"Yea yea, one hour and then you can go do whatever is so important." Swok smiled. 

.........................

Sitting in the booth by the table you kept looking up at the door, waiting for the knock. The ship had landed hours ago and Yondu had still not shown up. He said he was going to pick you up when the ship landed. Pulling up your knees you hugged them to your chest and placed your chin on them. Maybe he was just running late.

After another hour passed you accepted that he was not coming. Feeling your lip tremble you stood and cut off the lights to the upper deck. Making your way down to the cabin you kicked off your fancy flats and shimmied out of the black dress you had put on for tonight. Removing your ear rings and whipping off the make up that lined your eyes you pulled on the long sleeved baggy shirt and a pair of comfy sleeping pants before hitting the lights and crawling into your bed. Cuddling up to the body pillow you faced the wall and closed your now heavy eyes, feeling a tear roll down into your hair.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up Yondu groaned at the throbbing in his head. Moving to sit up in the bed he rubbed his face and looked down to see he was naked. Suddenly the events from last night hit him. Chee and Swok had taken him out but what was supposed to be an hour of drinking with his friends turned into him laying naked in a unfamiliar room. Quickly looking at the clock he saw it was already mid afternoon. Y/n. He had missed his date with y/n. "No, No, No!" he growled as he quickly stood and searched for his clothes. Pulling on his pants and shirt he caught glance of his reflection and furrowed his brows at the dark purple bruises over his neck and collar bone. Now he remembered why he was naked, this was a brothel. Gritting his teeth he buttoned his jacket and moved for the door. 

Walking outside of the brothel he saw people walking around, some part of the crew some not. The sun far away sun was up now but t was still cloudy. Seeing the ship docked he went towards it. When he had got back to y/n's ship he took a deep breath before knocking on the metal door. He waited a few minutes but nothing happened. Looking down he knocked again but again nothing happened. 

"She ain't here. Probably out buying her supplies before we leave." 

Looking over he saw one of the crew and nodded to him in thanks. With a deep sigh he went back out onto Contraxia to look for the female. Walking along the shops he looked around for her until he saw the bright red hair sticking out of her hood as she made her way back towards the ship. Knowing if he called out for her she wouldn't stop he ran towards her. Once he was close enough he saw she was carrying a large black box. "Y/n?" he called out and saw her small hesitation before she continued walking. Moving beside her he furrowed his brows, "Y/n I's real sorry...." he said but still she continued walking, her eyes cast down. "ere' let me elp' ya." he said as he tried to take it from her. She was quick to snatch it away from him and try to walk around him. Frowning he pulled harder and looked down at her. "I's just trying ta help..." he said as he pulled on the box harder making it fall from both their hands and drop to the ground. 

...................

Looking down at all of your food and supplies spilled out into the snow you frowned and bent down to put them back in the box. Seeing Yondu try and help you snatched them from his hands. Hearing him sigh your name you looked up at him, your eyes landing on the new hickies along his throat. Instantly a knife ran through your heart. Swallowing the lump in your throat you snapped your eyes back down and locked the top back on the box. 

"Y/n please jus let me elp'..." Yondu said as he moved to grab the box. 

Standing you looked up to his red eyes. "I don't need yer help, just like you didn't need my help finding your way around the planet." you said in a soft but menacing voice, glancing back at the love marks. 

Looking down he pulled the collar of his shirt up. "I'm sorry."

Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you shook your head, "please just leave me alone." you whispered as you moved around him and made your way back towards your ship. 

.....................

Yondu had stood there alone in the snow for a while before walking through the streets. He had really fucked up, and he had been so excited to spend time with her. Instead he had let Chee and Swok talk him into going out with them. Rubbing his face he gave a groan, he had to think of a way to make it up to her. Just the thought of her being upset with him put him on pins and needles. He didn't know if Tullk was right and he had somehow laid claim over her or if he just wanted to get to know her more. Hearing talking he looked up to see Stakar walking down the walkway with Martinex beside him. He didn't look busy and Yondu knew he knew y/n the best. Quickly moving towards them he took a breath. "Captain...Sir?"

Looking behind him Stakar saw it was Yondu and smiled, "Well hey there Yondu. What ya think of this dump so far? Heard the boys bought ya a welcoming round last night..." 

Grinning he nodded but then looked down. "Ah yea they did but it has come back to bite me in the butt. I was wondering if I may ask ya somethin'? A bit of advice... about y/n?"

Seeing the young males embarrassment he looked to Martinex and nodded his head, silently telling him to go on ahead. Once they were alone he patted Yondu on the shoulder and tilted his head towards the woods path. "What's say we go fer a walk?"

...................

"Yea Yondu gonna have ta say ya messed up." Stakar said once Yondu had finished telling him about what had happened. 

Frowning Yondu looked down at the snow dusted path, "Figured as much. I want ta make it up ta er' but she told me ta leave er' alone."

Humming Stakar bit his lip, "Sounds like y/n." Seeing the male Centaurian look at him he glanced up ahead. "I take it Tullk told ya a little about er'..."

"E' told me about the day ya found er'. How she don't talk much cuz she won't allowed to..."

"Won't just she won't allowed to, they beat her if she made a sound... Yondu how much ya know about yer race?" Stakar asked.

Furrowing his brows he shrugged, "Can't remember nothin' before I was a slave. Read a little on my halo pad but that's about it. "

Nodding Stakar let out a breath, "Yer people's language is a lot of whistles and clicks, very complex stuff but very meaningful... Y/n was a little girl when her parents were killed by the kree like almost all the rest of the Centaurians. She can't remember much but when we found her the only reason I got her to eat was because I whistled. Aleta thinks that even though she doesn't remember the language it's self whistling calms her..."

"So I should whistle for her?" Yondu asked, looking up at Stakar for confirmation.

Smiling Stakar chuckled. "Think it's gonna take a bit more than that but just something to remember. I think i gotta book somewhere about Centaurians, I'll look around fer it for ya. .." he said and then sighed. "In the meantime I think ya owe er' supper."

"But she won't even speak ta me? How am I supposed ta get er' to go to supper with me?" Yondu asked.

Smirking Stakar looked to his new friend, "Why not try bringin' supper ta er'?" When a knowing smile started to form on the male's face Stakar nodded to him and watched him take off towards town. "Make it quick, we take off in twenty."

...................

Holding the take out tray in his hands Yondu made his way towards y/n's ship. They were taking off now so not many people were around. His heart was beating fast but he kept his feet moving forward. Getting to her ship he saw the door closed but the lights on inside. Placing the tray on the grate floor he pulled the bottle of wine that the lady at the restaurant had said would match good with the food he had chosen for her. He hoped she liked it, he had picked something he would have eaten, knowing they ate alike. Placing the bottle beside it he stood and quickly knocked on the door before bolting behind the nearest corner. 

It took a few seconds before he heard the door open. Peeking out from where he was hiding he saw her look around and then down towards the food. He noticed her brows furrow before again she looked around the deck. 'Go on take it, please.' he said inside his head. Slowly she bent down and lifted the tray and bottle into her hands before walking back into her ship and closing the door. A large smile had formed on his face before he nodded and headed to bed for the night.

....................

Sitting the tray on the table you lifted the tray lid and sighed at the delicious smell. Looking over the bottle and rose your brows, knowing how expensive the fine wine was. Setting it on the table you heard a strange sound and lifted it to see a piece of paper taped to the bottom of it. Tilting your head you tore off the paper and unfolded it, 

_I'm sorry._

_YU_

Furrowing your brows you looked back to the food, he had ordered this from Gyri's. It wasn't a cheap place. You had eaten there once before but never again, not wanting to look pathetic eating alone while everyone else was there on dates. Sitting the note down you grabbed the food and headed down to eat. 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks Yondu gave y/n her space. He had placed the flowers he had picked from the planet they stopped at in her ship when he saw her leave one day. She rarely came to meals in the mess hall but Tullk had told him that she mostly ate in her cabin. Slowly he had worked his way up the ladder a little more, proving his worth in flight training with Martinex and combat training with Charlie. He was happy to have a chance to prove his life was worth something, that he was more than just a slave. Walking down towards the showers he was surprised when the intercom ordered him to go to the main deck. Turning he made his way up the stairs, worrying his lip all the way. Had he done something wrong? Was he in trouble? Knocking on the door he waited.

....................

You had been siting in Stakar's chair when you heard the door open and Aleta bid someone inside. Not bothering to look you continued looking out into space, absent mindfully twirling the piece of candy you had stolen from Stakar's hidden stash. Looking up you saw the captain look to the door and smile before walking around the hologram table he had been looking at. 

"He' Yondu..." The man's deep voice said.

Hearing the name you almost swallowed the candy and had to give a little cough. Snapping your eyes to your father figure you saw him hold out his hand and shake the blue one. Your heart rate spiked at hearing the male Centaurian greet Stakar in return and you tried to sink into the chair. In person you hadn't seen him since that day on Contraxia but you knew it had to be him leaving you little gifts. Blushing at his precence you stayed quiet, praying you would not be seen. 

"... Ya been doin' real good Yondu and I been hearin' a lot from the higher ranks. In fact me and Aleta had a talk and we agree that it's time ya moved up in the ranks as well. As of now yer a sergeant." Stakar said with a large smile.

Letting out a surprised chuckle Yondu smiled widely. "Thank ya... Really!" he said as he shook Stakar's hand more quickly. 

Laughing Stakar nodded. It secretly warmed his heart to see the boy they had saved so happy and proud. "Nah ya earned it Yondu. Now I got yer first assignment. I want ya ta go out and scout an area on Berht. It ain't an inhabited planet but the wildlife there can get a bit dangerous. We got a lead that a rare plant is growing along side one of their waterfalls and it goes for a high price. Gonna send all the info to yer halo pad and if ya find any bring it back so we can sell it."

Nodding Yondu looked to the man, "Yes sir." he said and went to walk away but stopped when he heard a feminine cough. Looking back he saw Aleta had moved to stand beside her husband and was smiling mischievously. 

"One more thing Yondu. You won't be going alone on this mission, we never send out just one person in case something goes wrong."

Furrowing his brows Yondu looked at the two, "Who's goin' wit me?"

"Y/n." 

This time you actually did swallow your candy. Quickly turning around in the seat you looked over the back. "No I'm not!" 

Yondu had stiffened a bit when she popped out from behind the chair, he had not know she was there the whole time. Looking at her he saw her brows knotted and her lips in a scowl. Looking mighty cute in his opinion.

"Yes you are. You are getting off this ship and as of right now you too are being moved up in rank to Lieutenant. " Aleta said while crossing her arms. 

"I don't accept." You said.

"It ain't negotiable. Yer goin' and yer takin' yer ship so go on and get ready." Stakar said.

Yondu watched with wide eyes as y/n's hair turned a brighter shade of red along with her eyes that were glaring at the Captain. He hadn't known what it was but something about it made his neither regions twitch. 

"Dontchu look at me like that Y/n. Now I want ya both gone in twenty minutes or I'm takin' yer tv away."  Stakar threatened.

Letting out a heavy sigh you stood from the chair and walked over to the hidden stash of candy. Popping open the hatch you took a hand full and stuffed it into your pockets all the while giving him the death glare. Kicking the small door back shut you marched out of the room, leaving the door open for Yondu to follow. 

With wide eyes Yondu dipped his head to hide his smirk before nodding to the two and following y/n into the halls. 

"Go get what ya need, I'll meet ya on my ship." you said as you moved down the hallway, tossing a piece of candy over your shoulder.

Catching the candy Yondu looked down and smiled. 'Moved up a rank and get a few days of alone time with my female, could this day get any better?'

............................

 When Yondu got to the ship he found it already started up and walked on board to see y/n sitting in the pilot's chair. Dropping his small bag on the bench he moved over to the co-pilot's chair and buckled himself in. Without a word she moved them into space and started towards the closest jump. Wanting to talk some he bit his lip and took in a small breath, "So, how long ya been flyin'?" he asked, bracing himself for the jump.

"Martinex taught me when I was little, Tullk worked with me till I was better." you said absent mindfully. Letting out a small sigh as the ship made it thought the jump you set course for Berht and unbuckled your seat belt. 

Seeing her stand he followed her lead and unbuckled himself. Looking up he saw her moving over to grab a halo pad and then start down the stairs. Furrowing his brows he followed after her. Slowly heading down the stairs he saw it open up to a living space. There was a couch sitting in the middle of the room, facing a monitor. A small shorter table sat in front of the ouch that had a few items on it. Along the back wall was a dresser and another door that he guessed led to a shower. Lastly hidden away in the back corner was a bed. It was bigger than the bunks and covered in furs and many pillows. Fabric hid most of the bed from sight, hanging over it and flowing down the sides like curtains. Overall her living space looked clean but homey.

Smiling he glanced over to see her looking at things in the small kitchen. "Ya got's a nice place here. Lot more comfy lookin' than the bunks." he chuckled. Seeing her nod he walked over towards her, eyeing her figure. He had started reading that book Stakar had loaned him and knew a little more about his race now. He knew it was normal for females to be much smaller than the males, Y/n herself only came up to his mid-chest and he was much wider than her. He knew that only males had the darker blue markings and only they had crests. He had seen her shirt red crest that came out of her hairline and traveled down her spine a few weeks ago but he didn't know where it ended. Glancing at her neck now he again felt his mouth water, how he craved to taste her skin. 

Turning around you jumped a little at how close he was to you. Looking up you saw his crimson eyes staring at you with a hunger. Beginning to shrink up you held out a cup of the fruit drink to him. 

Snapping out of the trance he had been in he saw her looking up at him with a worried face. Glancing down he saw the cup and smiled, "Thank ya."he said and saw her nod before slipping past him and heading towards the couch. Moving over he sat down a little ways away from her and saw her type something into her pad before the larger monitor showed something. Scanning the screen he saw she was researching the plant they had been sent to find. Furrowing his brows at the orange and purple looking flower he tiled his head, "What's it do exactly?"

Sipping your drink you swallowed, "When dried out and mixed with some other medicine it can be used to help fight off diseases in newborns. The plant it's self is harmless but the vines that grow around it are dangerous." you said before zooming into the picture to show him the bright green vines with red tipped barbs, "Don't let them pierce your skin... When we get there make sure to only grab the flower from just below the bulb."

Furrowing his brows he looked closely at the image, "What will happen if the barbs get ya?" he asked and looked to her.

"Every race is different but nothing good from what I can find... anaphylactic shock most likely. " Seeing him confused you tilted your head, "Extreme allergic reaction, Suffocation, hives, fever, vomiting, hallucinations.... stuff like that." Seeing his eyes wide you smiled some, "Don't worry I have a med kit if anything does happen. The barbs won't be able to get through your boots so just make sure you don't touch them when we get the flower." 

Relaxing a little he nodded. "How much longer till we get there?"

"Bout' an hour." you said as you pulled up your feet and sipped at your drink. Seeing him looking at you you furrowed your brows, "What?"

Grinning he tilted his head, "How old are ya?"

Raising your brows you then furrowed them. "Why?"

"Curious." he answered but saw her look away. "Tullk told me they found ya when ya were little, eleven or so..."

Huffing out you drank the rest of your smoothie. "Tullk's got a big mouth."

"Don't be ill at im'. I was just curious about ya... Ain't ever seen another Centaurian." Yondu said in a low voice. 

Sighing you kept your eyes cast down. "I'm twenty... or so they think. You are the first one I have seen as well." you said.

"I remember ya... when I was in the med bay... thought I was seein' things at first and then Aleta told me ya were real." 

Biting your lip you looked up at him, "How old are you?" you asked. 

"Round twenty or so... why did ya come? Aleta and Tullk said ya weren't supposed ta be there." he asked, recalling how Tullk said he knew she would find her way in there.

"Word got around when they brought you on board... Wanted to see if it was true.... that I wasn't the last one. The others said you were just a Kree but Tullk was the one that assured Stakar you were a Centaurian." you answered in a soft voice.

Swallowing he looked down. "Cuz I's don't have a crest..." he said feeling ashamed. From what he read in that book the females of his race looked at male's crests when picking a mate. The taller and brighter the crest, the stronger the male. He gnawed at his pride when he thought of y/n thinking him less of a man because he didn't have a crest. 

Seeing him become tense and look away from you you furrowed your brows. Glancing up at his scalp you saw the angry scar where his crest had been. You knew from the amount of research you had done on your race over the years that it no doubt pained his pride and caused him much physical pain. You wouldn't lie that you ached to see what he would have looked like with his crest in tact. Wondered how tall and bright it would have been. When you had been enslaved your owners would cut your hair short, shaming you, the kree had no doubt did the same to him. Biting your lower lip you slowly reached out to gently touch the scared flesh, "How old were you?" 

Feeling her soft touch he stiffened, no one ever touched his scar. He wanted so badly to shove her away, but he didn't. There was always pain where his crest would be, a throbbing chill. As her feather like touches ran along the scar he felt the pain ease away some. Licking his lips he took in a deep breath, "Se...seven I think... Ho..how are ya doin' that?" he asked in a sigh. 

Fearing you were hurting him you moved to pull away your hand when he caught your wrist. "I'm sorry..." 

Looking up he saw her eyes to hold worry and fear. Shaking his head he smiled, "No... it felt good, fer once I wasn't in pain." He said as he slowly moved to hold her hand in his palm, looking over her delicate fingers.

"It hurts? Even now?" you asked in a softer voice, allowing your hand to remain in his. 

Nodding a little he traced the creases and lines along her palm and fingers. He couldn't speak, couldn't tell her about his pains or how sometimes he would wake up, remembering when the kree held him down and cut it from his head with a serrated knife. She would already see him as less of a man but he would be damned if he would let her see him as weak.

Thinking you bit your lip, "I have something I want to show you." you said before standing and letting your hand fall from his. Walking over to your dresser you dug to the bottom till you felt the cool hard metal. Grabbing it you pulled it out and slowly walked over to him. Sitting beside him, close enough that your knees were touching you placed the raw metal ball into his hand. 

Furrowing his brows at the gold looking metal he looked closer at it. He couldn't explain it but it was like he was connected to it. "What is it?"

Seeing his face change to one of pure amazement you smiled slightly, "It's yaka metal..."


	6. Chapter 6

Landing on the planet Yondu grabbed his blaster and knife from his bag and looked to see y/n gearing up as well. Moving towards the door he nodded at her and watched as she opened the hatch, showing the green planet. Stepping off she turned on the ship's invisibility so it wouldn't be seen and then they went west towards the nearest waterfalls. From what they had been able to find it said that the flower would grow close to a water source. It felt good to breath in the fresh oxygen and have the light from the two suns on his skin, to feel free. As much as he was enjoying the time off the ship he made sure to keep his guard up and his senses on high alert. The land was covered in trees and greenery, meaning danger could hide easily. The protectiveness he felt over y/n made him stay close to her. 

You felt Yondu's closeness and had mixed feelings on wither it annoyed you or comforted you. The female Centaurian in you viewed his presence as normal, knowing that had the both of you been raised on Centuri you would always have a male on guard around you, even more so if he was your mate. The other side of you, the ex-slave, hated the idea of someone being close to you. Didn't like the confinement. Ignoring it for now, you focused on the task at hand. Hiking up the small cliff you listened for the sound of the waterfalls. Hearing them to your right you smiled and looked back to him to nod your head in that direction. When you cleared the cliff you looked over to see the huge waterfall only a little ways away in a small clearing. Feeling accomplished you went to move forward when the sound of a ship flying above you made you freeze. Quickly looking up you saw the roundish gold ship and felt fear fill you. Acting quickly you grabbed Yondu's arm and yanked him back against the tree with you for cover.

"What ya do..."

"Shh. Don't move." you said in a whisper as the small ship flew over head, scanning the area. 

Furrowing his brows he stared down at the female but did as she said. Freezing he stood in front of y/n with their bodies touching. He didn't move in the slightest as the ship flew by. Her scent filled his nose making him have to fight from taking a deep breath. When it had passed he noticed the fear on her face and it made him worry. "What was that?" he asked.

"Sovereign scanning ship. They are most likely looking for the flower as well which means we need to hurry up and grab it before the ground troops arrive." you said as you quickly moved past him and towards the waterfall. Seeing the flowers growing up the veins along side the waterfall you opened your bag and grabbed you knife. Bending down you started cutting off the flowers and stuffing them in your bag. "Careful of the barbs." you said as you both began collecting the flowers. 

Getting the last of the flowers at arms reach he looked up at the higher ones. Before he coudl say another word y/n was climbing up the rock side to grab the remaining three. "Careful." he said in a worried voice. 

"I got them just keep watch." you said. 

Watching her movements closely he saw as she cut the first on and placed it in the bag before moving up more towards the second. Seeing the rocks break away soem and her left foot slip he tensed, "Come on, we's got enough." he said but saw her keep going. 

Cutting the second you placed it int he bag and looked over a little ways to the last one. Going to sidestep you heard a yell and then gunfire. 

Snapping his head in the direction Yondu saw two people with gold skin and hair come towards them with their blasters raised. The first few rounds hit the rocks around them, chipping rocks and vines. "Y/n Come on we gotta go!" he yelled up. 

Cutting the last flower quickly you shoved it int he bag and tossed it down to Yondu, gasping when one of the blasts hit right beside you. Breathing quickly you watched him catch the bag and set it beside him before shooting back at the Sovereigns. Trying to get down quickly you heard a scream of pain and looked to see Yondu hit one of the solders. 

"Hurry!" he yelled up at her. 

"SCUM!"

AS soon as the man yelled the insult Yondu watched another shot go off and land directly beside y/n's head, sending chips of stone at her face. Watching her loose her balance she fell backwards towards the rock ground. Acting out of his instincts Yondu ran forward to catch her from the high fall, knocking them both to the side of the fall. Sharp needle like pain engulfed his shoulder and he let out a groan in pain. Ignoring it when the gunfire continued to rain down on them he set her on her feet and held her hand as they ran back towards the ship. 

Grabbing the bag from the ground you ran in front of Yondu, hearing him shoot back at the solders behind you. You didn't stop but the closer you got to the ship the more Yondu seemed to drag on your hand. "Come on Yondu We have to hurry!" you yelled as you pulled out you halo pad and removed the cloaking from your ship, starting the engines as well. 

Looking forward Yondu saw a blurred sight of y/n's ship come before his eyes and quickly followed her up the ramp, slamming his hand over the button on close the hatch. As she ran towards the pilots seat he felt his breathing become quick and slowly slid down the wall. He felt the pull as they took off and she got them out of reach of the Soverign's ship. Trying to clear his fuzzy head he laid his head back against the wall and peeled away his jacket. Seeing two small barbs sticking in his right shoulder he lifted his heavy gaze to y/n. "Darl..lin' think I's need yer..kit..."

Hearing the slurred words you looked back towards the hatch door and saw Yondu sitting on the floor with his jacket peeled off one shoulder. Noticing his flushed skin you furrowed your brows and quickly moved forward to see the two red barbs sticking in his shoulder. Gasping you bent down to help him up, "Come on I need to get you to the couch, Can ya help me?" you asked worriedly. Seeing him nod his head you helped heave him up and down the stairs. By the time you got to the couch he was loosing his balance and fell onto the couch with a thud. Running over to your bathroom you grabbed the first aid kit and ran back over to him. Cutting away the rest of his shirt you pulled out the two barbs and poured alcohol on it to stop the spread of the poison. 

Yondu's mind was in a cloud now as he looked up at the beautiful female. He heard her say something but it was muffled and didn't make sense. Flinching when something stabbed into his leg he licked his teeth. Her scent was filling his nose and his pants were becoming uncomfortable. He watched as she leaned closer to him to and felt her hair brush against his face. Tilting his head he breathed in deeply and growled. 

Giving Yondu the shot you moved back to his arm. Leaning forward you dabbed the gauze over the two holes to clean them. You felt his hand grab the back of your neck before you saw it and without warning a agonizing pain filled your body. You screamed out and tried to push away from him but he was too strong. With one hand holding the back of your neck, just over your crest and the other gripping your shoulder he bit into your neck. You sobbed and hit against his chest but he only growled and held you tighter. Soon he let you go and you fell back to the floor. Holding a hand over the wound you looked to see his dilated eyes slip close and his body fall slack. Whimpering you stood and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind you and locking it. 

...............................

 An hour had passed since Yondu had bitten you, claimed you. Once you had stopped crying you cleaned the deep oval shaped wound and bandaged it up along with the gash on your cheek from the rocks. Opening the door to the bathroom you peeked out and saw him sleeping on the couch. Quietly you moved over to check on him. Feeling his forehead you knew he had a small fever but it would pass once his body ridden the last of the poison. Seeing his mouth covered in your blood you swallowed hard and gently whipped the evidence away. Leaving him on the couch to rest you moved to the pilot's chair to finish flying back to the main ship. 

Landing in your usual spot you saw Stakar and Tullk waiting there for you on the dock. Opening the door you pulled up your shirt collar to hide the bite mark and gave your father in all sorts a small smile. Holding out the bag you saw him take it. 

"What happened to ya? Where's Yondu?" Stakar asked as he looked over the scratches and bandages along y/n's face and neck. 

"Soverigns showed up. We got all the flowers before they could but when I fell Yondu caught me and in turn got stuck with some poisonous barbs. I gave him the anti poison in my med kit. He's still got a light fever and he passed out on the couch." you told them both, leaving out the part about Yondu biting you. 

"I'm sorry y/n I didn't know they would be there..." Stakar said, knowing y/n was scared of the people that he had saved her from.

"I know. It's okay." you said with a sigh.

Smiling back Stakar looked down at her, "We'll go an' get Yondu to the med bay. Ya want them ta look at ya too?" he asked but saw her shake her head no. Nodding he gave her a kiss to the head before moving down to get Yondu.

Watching Stakar go below deck you looked up when Tullk came over to stand in front of you. He had furrowed brows as he looked down at you and you tried to remain collected. 

"Ya sure yer alright lass?" Tullk asked, eyeing the bandaged area on her neck. 

Seeing his eyes glance at the bite you nodded and adjusted your hair to cover the bandaged area. When he sighed and nodded at you you smiled and watched him move to help Stakar with Yondu. You stood watching them drag the unconscious male towards the med bay, your mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up with a gasp Yondu looked around the room and recognized the med bay. Glancing at his shoulder he saw a small bandage over the area where the barbs had stuck him. His mind was now clear of the poison but he couldn't remember what had happened once they got back to the ship. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he stood and grabbed the clothes sitting on the table beside the bed. Pulling them on he saw people walking around outside the room and moved over to the hallway. Walking towards the stairway he heard his name being called and looked back to see the doctor coming his way. 

"Udonta. You recovered quickly, good thing y/n knows a thing or two about medicine. Captain Stakar told me to send you his way once you awoke. If you feel ill do not hesitate to come back." 

Nodding Yondu sighed and began towards the main deck. Knocking on the door he was let in by Martinex. 

"Ah Yondu good ta see ya well." Stakar said with a smile as he walked over and smacked him on the shoulder that wasn't hurt.

Nodding Yondu smiled. "Been told I owe that to y/n. Is she alright? I can't really remember anything once we got back to er' ship?" he asked. For some reason the thought of her in pain flashed before his eyes, her screams filled his head. 

"Few scrapes and bruises but she's fine." Stakar said with a grin. "Now since ya completed this job you'll be gettin' assigned to new ones here and there. Forgot to mention it before but for everything you successfully bring in to sell you'll get a bigger cut of the profit. Those flowers sold for a decent amount, I don't try and cheat the medical centers out when it comes for stuff for the kids though." 

Nodding at that Yondu looked at he map on the hologram table. "So where we headed now?" he asked.

"Knowhere... a celestial head that inhabits some ruff people but good place to hire some new crew at. Hopin' to pick up twenty or so new crew members while we refuel." Stakar informed him. "Only stoppin' there for a few hours so if ya head out make it quick and keep your wits about ya."

........................

Knowing the ship was stopping at Knowhere you wrote down a few things you needed and headed to Tullk's room to see if he would pick them up for you like he normally did. In all you hated the place, nothing but a bunch of sleazy assholes who made you feel small and vulnerable. Knocking on the metal door you heard movement before the door opened. Seeing Yondu standing there you felt your heart beat pick up. Did he remember claiming you? How long had he been awake? Adjusting your hair once again you made sure the bandaged mark was covered from sight. 

He had not expected y/n to be at his door when he opened it. Looking down at her he saw a few cuts along her face and a small bruise on her jawline. She shrunk up some when she saw him and he noticed her move her hair. "Hey..." he said before swallowing, "Thank ya fer takin' care of me... with the poison.." he said and saw her nod. "Did ya need anything?" he asked after a few minutes. 

"Tullk here?" you asked in a small voice, feeling embarrassed. 

Furrowing his brows he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. She had only come to see Tullk... another male..."No." he said a little rougher than he intended.

Hearing his tone you couldn't help but curl up some. "Oh... um well if he comes back before we land can ya give him this please?" you said as you held out the folded piece of paper for him to take. You could have swore you heard him growl before he took the paper from your hand. "Thank you." you said, looking down. When he gave a grunt you furrowed your brows and walked away without looking back at him. He hadn't mentioned the bite... perhaps he did't remember... or didn't care one. He had been pretty out of it but still it left a small sting in your heart. All in all it was probably for the best, he wouldn't want you as a mate anyways. 

Watching her walk away he closed the door and the shook his head. Why had he acted so harshly? Y/n had known Tullk for a long time and if she wanted to see him it would be perfectly normal. For some odd reason he felt jealous. Threatened enough to make her leave his company. Sighing he looked down at he paper and flipped it over to see a small list of supplies. Stuffing the list in his pocket he made a mental note to pick the things up for her as an apology. 

Arriving at the head Yondu headed out in search of the things on y/n's list. He had found most of it with no problem but the last one was becoming difficult, not wanting to disappoint her he saw Tullk walking ahead some and called out for him. Jogging up to him he nodded his head, "He' need yer help on findin' somethin'... y/n dropped by before we landed and asked ta pick up a few things fer er' but I can't find the last one..."

Furrowing his brows at the last item Tullk set his jaw... "Y/n ask ya ta pick up this stuff?" 

Licking his lips he huffed, "No she asked me ta give it ta you but didn't see you before we landed." Yondu said, leaving out the part about him secretly not wanting the other male to provide for her. 

Grunting Tullk handed the paper back, "It's a sleepin' tonic, found in a small shop closer to the underground tunnels." he said. 

Furrowing his brows Yondu looked up at the man, "A sleeping tonic? Why..."

"Don't know lad best ask er'... We leave in an hour so ya need ta hurry up if yer gonna pick that up in time." Tullk said before walking away. If y/n was having trouble sleeping for the reason he thought then he knew he and Yondu would have to have a talk about what happened on that ship. Although he didn't want to meddle in others affairs he knew the consequences if he was right and nothing was done.

Knotting his brows Yondu headed towards the shop Tullk had told him about. There was a itching feeling in his stomach, why would y/n need a sleeping tonic? Was she ill? She hadn't seemed ill on there mission. Sighing he entered the small shop and walked straight up to the front desk. "I need this item." he said while pointing at the word on the list. Seeing the red woman's brows rise before she looked to him with white eyes. 

"Strong stuff, not to be used lightly..." 

Furrowing his brows Yondu stood tall, "go on..." 

......................

Marching back towards y/n's ship Yondu held the small bag full of the supplies on her list. Knocking on the door with his fist he waited for her to answer. When the door pulled open he didn't wait for her to invite him in as he stepped inside. Quickly turning to face her he saw her confused and tired looking. 

"Yondu what..."

"I got the stuff on yer list, cept' fer the tonic." Seeing her go to speak he held up his hand. "Do ya know how dangerous that stuff is? Ya take too much and it'll kill ya... you'll go ta sleep but ya won't wake up." he said in a slight growl. 

Furrowing your brows you glared at him, "I know how much to take Yondu! I needed..."

"Well tough shit cuz I didn't get it!" he said as he set the bag on the table. 

"Why didn't Tullk pick up my stuff? I asked you to give it to him." you hissed. 

Feeling his temper flaring he moved closer to her, "What I ain't good enough ta do yer shoppin'?"

"Obviously not, you didn't get what I asked for and now I have to go get it!" you said as you moved towards the door. 

Grabbing her wrists he growled and looked down at her. "Ya ain't takin' it and that's final!" he said. Her eyes turned a bright red, filled with fire. Before he could say another word she had slapped him across the face, making his cheek sting. 

Snatching your hand from his you glared up at him, "You don't tell me what to do...You don't own me!" 

Meeting her eyes he let out a deep breath and glanced towards the still bandaged area on her neck. 

Stepping away from him you swallowed the knot in your throat. "Leave." you said. 

Clenching his teeth he looked back up to her face before turning and marching out of the ship, hearing the door shut and lock behind him. 

.......................

Two weeks had passed without the only two centaurians seeing each other. Yondu had stayed busy, doing anything to keep his mind off of the blue female. He had taken on a few more jobs, some with Charlie and even two with Stakar himself. At night when everything was quiet he found himself overwhelmed with the thoughts of her. He knew he had messed up when he gave her a command, knew from experience that he had no doubt sounded like a slaver. He didn't want to control her, didn't want her to feel less than him he just didn't want anything to happen to her. Every night he woke with the sounds of her screams in his head, some nights biting into his own arm. 

Making his way from the docks to the mess hall he went through line and picked up his tray of food. He and Stakar had gotten back a little over an hour ago and he was starving. Looking over the tables he found a seat in the back of the room and sat down to eat. Eyeing the room he saw Chee sitting at the table with some of the newbies. He hadn't been here much to get an onion on them himself but he had heard from Aleta that they hadn't been mixing in well. Biting into his meat portion he sighed and looked towards the door to see y/n come in. It was late and he was surprised she was here eating. She looked exhausted and frail, different than she had looked two weeks prior. Guilt and worry filled him, perhaps he should have gotten her that tonic. She kept her gaze down as she went through the line and got a few items put into a bag. When she turned back towards the door he heard a wolf call from the table of newbies. Snapping his eyes towards them he watched as one stood from the table and ran towards her. 

........................

Ignoring the men you moved towards the door but stopped short when one of them grabbed your arm. Turning you looked up to see a pale man with yellow hair smiling at you with rotten teeth. 

"Well hey there sweetness. Don't think I've seen ya around... whatcha name?" yellow hair said. 

Not in the mood tonight you looked away and tried to again leave but this time the man grabbed your arm with more force. Furrowing your brows you glared up at him. "Leave me alone." you said before ripping your arm out of his hold. 

Hearing the laughing and mocking of the others yellow hair snarled before grabbing the woman by her hips and pulling her flush against him. "Feisty little thing ain't ya. That's okay, I enjoy a breakin' em'." 

Dropping your bag you tried to fight your way out of his arms, feeling his bulge against your stomach. The others were now laughing and cheering him on, it was late and you knew there would be no higher ups around. When he shoved his lips to yours you let out a small scream. Panicking you bit down on his lip and tasted blood. Hearing the man scream he shoved you away and brought his hand to his now ripped lip, blood covering his hand and chin. You were panting when he pulled a blaster out and aimed it at you. You swallowed and then the man was knocked to the ground. Looking up you saw Yondu standing there with blazing red eyes. 

........................

When Yondu saw what the male was doing to y/n he quickly dropped his food and moved forward. He felt rage fill him when the man's mouth forced it's way to hers and then watched him stumble back. As soon as he pulled a weapon on her Yondu moved over and slammed his fist into the man's head, knocking him to the ground. Growling he met y/n's scared eyes and stepped over to her. Helping her up he glared at the others. "Ya ever touch er' again an' I'll kill ya." he growled. Bending down he grabbed her bag of food and led her towards her ship. 

You followed Yondu in silence, your eyes cast to the ground and your hands shaking. When you heard a door open you looked up to see he had taken you back to your ship. Stepping inside he led you down to your living area and sat you on the couch. You didn't move as he went about the cabin. It didn't take him long to walk back over to you and dab at your face with a wet rag. When he stopped you slowly looked up to meet his eyes. There was still a little glow but not as much as before. Swallowing you took a breath, "Thank you." 

Nodding Yondu moved some of her hair back from her face, letting the soft strands run through his fingers. When he saw the bandage still over her neck he furrowed his brows, "what's this?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

"What's this?" 

Stiffening you swallowed hard and tried to turn away some so he couldn't see, shaking your head. 

Grabbing her arm lightly he tried to stop her, "It's somethin'. Ya've had it since we got back from that mission." 

"Yondu please..." you said softly. After what had happened between you two you didn't want to go over this. Two weeks it had been since the two of you had even seen each other. You hadn't been able to sleep a solid night since he had bitten you, you were restless and irritable. He on the other hand seemed unfazed. The knowledge that only you were affected by this meant only one thing... he was not your mate. 

Following after her as she stood and walked towards the kitchenette he reached out for her and blocked her in between him and the counter. Looking down into her red eyes he saw fear and something else. He could feel her heart beating against his chest and smell her scent strongly. Licking his lips he glanced at the bandaged area. "I's keep havin' dreams about you. Yer screamin'... cryin'... did I hurt ya? Did I do this?" When she said nothing he tightened his jaw and moved to peel away the bandage. What he saw made him freeze, along her blue skin was a deep purple and black bruise and in the center a non-healing oval wound. The wound it's self was deep and looked painful. Furrowing his brows he reached up with one hand and gently ran his thumb over it. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back... he had bit her. The screaming he kept hearing was from where he had held her to him and bit her neck. 

You stayed completly still as Yondu moved to remove the bandage. You were afraid but something inside of you told you that he was in control. When you winced from the tape being pulled away you felt him stiffen. Neither of you moved for sometime until you felt him run his thumb over it and whimpered. 

She was in pain. A pain he had caused. Hearing her whimper softly something in him jolted forward, demanding him to care for her. Breathing in and out he slowly leanded down and licked over the wound with the flat of his tongue. He could taste her blood but he didn't stop, if anything it prompted him to continue. Moving his other arm around her body he held her to him as he soothed his bite. His free hand moved to cup the back of her head, threading his fingers into her soft hair. She was tense at first but soon relaxed and let him do as he wished. 

Once he was satisfied he placed a soft kiss over the wound and ran his hand down from her hair to her neck and then by his side. Looking down at her he could tell she was exhausted. By all the stars in the galaxy he wanted her but she was in no shape for that and he had things to figure out first. Swallowing down his lust he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I know this means somethin' y/n, somethin' ya ain't told me. I's gonna figure it out an when I do I'll be back. Fer now though ya gotta sleep..."

"I can't..." 

Rubbing his thumb over her lips he silenced her. Staring at the darker blue lips he closed his eyes and leaned down to press his own over hers. It wasn't a long kiss but it was their first. With his eyes closed he moved to lay his forehead on hers, feeling a straining where his crest would be. Sighing he swallowed hard, "Ya go ta sleep gurl." 

Keeping your eyes closed you nodded. With one more quick kiss he left and you slowly opened your eyes. Walking over to your bed you stripped down and pulled on your shorts and baggy shirt before crawling into your bed and curling up under the covers. With the stinging gone from your neck for the first time in two weeks you quickly drifted off to sleep. 

...............................

The next morning Yondu woke up to a beeping coming from his halo pad, picking it up he saw it was a message from Stakar. 

'Yondu, gonna be heading out on a quick bounty with Charlie this morning. Saw what happened last night in the mess hall with y/n, thank you. Don't think those newbies are working out but I'll have to deal with it when I get back. Until then keep alert, from what Martinex heard they ain't too pleased with you right now and they may be planin' on some kind of revenge.'

Sighing Yondu shook his head, just what he needed. The hell with them, if they wanted some kind of fight he would give it to them. Pulling on his uniform he grabbed the book Stakar had lent him and went to the docks to go check on y/n. He didn't have to be in the hanger till later on and wanted to make sure she had actually gotten some sleep last night. 

Knocking on the door to her ship he waited but no one answered. Turning he went down to the armory to see if he could find Tullk. He had scanned the book last night for answers on what was going on between him and y/n but found nothing. Tullk had told him many times how he had been to Centuri, [erhaps he had the answers Yondu wanted. 

He found Tullk exactly where he thought he would and waited for him to get done showing some of the lower officers a few fighting moves before waving him down. Nodding his head as the male walked over he leaned back against the stack of metal crates. 

"Yondu? Saw ya were back this mornin' but didn't want ta wake ya. What's up, other than ya workin'?" Tullk said in his gruff voice as he moved to lean against the crates and drink some of his water. 

Chuckling Yondu looked out over the training area. "Nothin' but work. I was wonderin' if ya's could clear something up for me?"

Nodding Tullk looked towards his friend. "Aye I can try." 

Licking his lip Yondu looked down and then back up. "Stakar lent me his book on Centurians and it's helped me learn a lot..."

"But?" Tullk said with a raise of his brow.

"But... it leaves out some things. Things I need ta know bout me and y/n." Yondu said, swallowing hard. 

Sighing Tullk nodded, "I take it ya found yer bite?"

Snapping his head towards the Asguardian Yondu cut his eyes, "Ya knew I bit her?"

"Didn't have ta see it ta know ya had done it. I saw the bandage on er' neck when ya'll got back that night and guessed. When ya got protective over er' I knew ya ad' marked er'." Tullk said in a calm voice. 

Furrowing his brows Yondu dipped his chin, "I didn't mean ta do it..."

"But ya wanted ta. Yer instincts took over and did what ya ave' been cravin' ta do since the first time ya saw er'." Tullk said. Huffing he crossed his arms, "Why ya think Stakar didn't want er' near ya when we first picked ya up? Didn't know what kinda person ya were yet and he didn't want ya hurtin' the lass."

Thinking Yondu leaned his head back against the crates, "So I bit er' cuz I wanted her ta be mine?"

"Ya bit er' ta claim er'. Male Centaurians bite females to leave a mark, tells other males that she's takin', that she is mated to another." Again a silence grew between them and Tullk looked at the blue man, "Tell me Yondu, ya been feelin' strange, feelin' like ya need ta be with er' all the time?" His silence answered Tullk's question. "I ain't no mind reader Yondu, ya gotta tell me what ya thinkin'."

"What if she don't want me... as er' mate?" Yondu asked in a low voice. 

Smiling Tullk looked back out at the mat to see a small officer get slammed to the floor. "Ya ain't gotta worry bout that Yondu." 

"Why not? She didn't ask me ta bite er'." Yondu said looking up to see Tullk smirking. 

Meeting his eyes Tullk smirked, "If she didnt' want ya as a mate or the bond woulda felt wrong ya'd be dead. Males make the claim Yondu but females are the ones that decide if it is gonna set or not. So trust me lad, yer standin' ere' breathin' cuz she accepted the claim."

Letting that sink in Yondu watched the fights with Tullk. Y/n hadn't killed him, he was still alive and he and her were mates. She was his. When he heard Tullk talking he quickly shook his head and looked over at him. "What?"

"Said, those newbies ain't ta be trusted. That one keep lookin' at ya with blood lust in his eyes." Tullk said.

Glancing over Yondu saw the man from last night glaring at him. His lip had been sewn back together but it didn't look like it was going to take. Seeing him snearing at him Yondu held his gaze until the man looked away and walked back to a group with all of the new people. They went about talking but every few minutes the yellow haired male would glare at them. "They's up ta somethin'."

"Aye."

............................

 Yondu had stopped by y/n's ship once again but she still wasn't there. Becoming worried he went to the main deck to see Aleta. Knocking on the door he waited for it to be opened and then walked inside. He saw the main screen showing the cameras around the ship but with a closer look he noticed that they were on a loop. Looking down at the floor he noticed a pair of legs sticking out from under the dash. 

"Ah Yondu. Just the person I wanted to see..." Aleta's voice said as she moved to stand in front of him. When she saw his brows raise she sighed. "When you left the mess hall last night did you happen to see anyone near the control panel in that hall?" 

Furrowing his brows he crossed his arms over his chest. "Nah, was empty. What's goin' on?"

Just as Aleta went to answer there was an electric sound from the dash and the screen went fuzzy. "Fuck!" Quickly moving over to the dash Aleta bent down and helped pull y/n out from under the dash. "Are you alright... What's happened?"

Yondu grew serious when he heard y/n's small curse of pain. Going to stand beside Aleta he watched as his mate came out from under the dash with a bleeding nose. 

Whipping your nose with the back of your hand you looked up to see Yondu there along with Aleta and Martinex coming over from the pilot's chair. "Camera mod is fried..."

"What do you mean?" Martinex asked. 

"I mean someone who knew what they were doin' crossed those wires with the purpose of knocking out the view of the ship's cameras." you said taking Yondu's hand to help you up. 

"What can you do?" Aleta asked, worry clear on her face.

"Nothing till I can get a new mod." you told her with a shrug. Seeing Aleta's facial expression turn stone hard you furrowed your brows.

"Martinex send out a call to Stakar. Tell him it is of vital importance that he return to main ship now." Aleta said with a serious face. 

Watching Aleta move around the room you became worried, "What's going.."

"Ship's communications are out as well." Martinex said after a few seconds.

"They've cut us off..."

"Aleta, What's happening?" you asked, feeling your heart rate rising.

"Mutiny." Aleta said before looking to Yondu, "Go find Tullk and tell him what's going on. If anyone get's in your way kill them... Y/n we need the message sent..."

Nodding you went out to the hall way and heard Yondu following. Feeling him grab your wrist you looked back up at him. 

"Be careful, mate." 

Hearing those words made you gasp. Nodding you felt him let go and you both went your separate ways. When the main lights went out you stopped and heard blasters and yelling start. You knew your way around the ship better than most, knew hidden passage ways. Hearing the yelling get closer you moved over to one of the vents and crawled inside, shutting it just as a group of people ran by. Crawling down the tunnels you moved towards the docks. If you could get to your ship and access the mainframe you could send out the message to Stakar on a private wave. Stopping at the vent opening over one of the docks you peeked out to make sure no one was there before hopping down. Looking around you saw people here and there but managed to sneak past them and get to your ship. Quickly typing in the code to unlock the door you pulled the heavy door open and went to go inside when something hard hit the back of your head and everything went fuzzy.


	9. Chapter 9

With your vision blurry you winced when you were thrown against the table. Rolling over you wen to look up when a boot connected with your stomach. Gasping out a cry you curled up on the floor and listened as things were thrown about. Trying to stabilize your breathing you blinked and looked over to see two people going through your stuff. Some of the more valuable things were getting stuffed into bags, most likely to be sold later. Turning your head you looked to see the door to your living area open. With one last look to the two you quickly stumbled over and tumbled down the flight of stairs. Hearing them come running you smashed your hand on the button to close the doors. Within seconds they began beating on the door, it wouldn't hold long but perhaps long enough for you to get the message to Stakar.

Holding your side you moved to the couch and lifted up your halo pad. Quickly logging into the private wave, looking at the screen you waited for him to pick up. The door was creaking now, they would break through any second... 

"y/n?"

Snapping your eyes to the screen you saw Stakar there along with Charlie. "Stakar the newbies, they formed a mutiny. Their attacking the rest of the crew and have turned off all communications..." you could hear yelling coming from the other side, looking up you swallowed hard before looking back to him, "Their coming..."

"Y/n baby you go hide. Get outta there!" Stakar yelled. 

When the doors busted open you looked back down and quickly shut off the halo pad before breaking it. A fist in your hair made you let out a scream as you were pulled over the back of the couch. 

"Who was that?!" a deep male voice asked.

Kicking at them you let out a hiss, baring your teeth. When one of them smacked you you winced and looked up to see the yellow haired man from last night. Glaring at him you winced inwardly when the hand in your hair tightened.

"Shoulda just gave me that kiss last night doll." He said with a smirk.

Growling you glared up at him, "Go fuck yourself." you snarled. The male only chuckled before swinging his hand and slapping your face hard enough to send you to the ground. Holding your cheek you saw the male's shadow move and heard a snap. 

"Go find what ya can boys, gonna have to teach this bitch some manners."

A loud smack was accompanied by a burning pain along your hip and backside and you quickly caught glance of a thick leather belt in his hand. Before your could move he was bringing it down on your back and side again and again. Crying out you covered your head. When they did stop you went to crawl away when he grabbed your ankle and pulled you back to him. Kicking your feet you tried to twist to hit him and managed to land a hard punch to his lip, busting the stitches open. Hearing him yell in pain you tried to wiggle out from under him but then he grabbed the back of your neck, your crest. 

"Gotcha now bitch!" 

Not being able to move he lifted your face from the floor a little before slamming it back down, making your head spin. You whimpered out and tried to squirm away from him but to no avail. The tugging of your pants made tears begin to flow out of the corners of your eyes. 

........................

Yondu and Tullk had been fighting the men looting through crates in the hanger when he felt a strong pull. Quickly snapping the man's neck he looked to make sure Tullk was alright before running at full speed towards the docks. Seeing two men coming out of y/n's ship with bags full of stuff he raised his gun and shot them. Jumping over their bodies he went into the ship and heard screaming coming from down below. Getting to the stairs he looked down and felt his blood boil in his veins. There straddling his mate's thighs was the male from last night. His hand was clenched into the back of y/n's neck, holding her to the floor. Her clothes were torn some and her eyes were closed tight with tears rolling from them. The man's free hand was pulling anxiously at his own trousers making it very clear what he was about to do. 

With a loud roar Yondu cleared the stairway and tackled him from y/n's body. He didn't hesitate to begin beating the man's skull in, using all the battle training the kree had taught him. When the man laid broken on the floor he looked up to y/n to see her curled up in the corner of the cabinets. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her shoulders were shaking with sobs. He could see her bare back from where the man had ripped her clothes and looking closer he saw large purple welts stripping her back and disappearing beneath her pants. Clenching his teeth he fought the urge to beat the man's face in some more and moved over towards her.

Crouching down he laid his hand on her head and felt her tremble, "y/n... it's alright darlin'." he said in a soft voice and before he could move she was in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around him and her face was buried in his neck. He could feel her shaking with sobs and he could hear her small whimpers and whines. She was terrified. Blinking he slowly moved his hands to rub her hair and hold her to him. Furrowing his brows he took a deep breath and licked his lips before letting out a soft whistle. Instantly she stilled. Continuing the tune he felt her relax some and let out a sigh into his neck. He sat there for some time, whistling a soft tune until he felt her body go limp in his arms. Looking up when the sound of heavy steps came forward he raised his blaster behind her back and aimed it at the stairway. Meeting Stakar and Tullk's eyes he lowered the gun and watched as Stakar looked over the scene. 

Looking over at the bloody man on the floor Stakar saw his pants hanging down his legs. Glancing at y/n's back he was quick to take in her torn clothes and knew what had gone down... or rather what had almost went down. Taking a deep breath he met Yondu's eyes and nodded his head, "Thank you. You did good, lieutenant."

Straightening up at his Captain's words he nodded his head and looked down to his mate. She was sleeping. Glancing up he watched as Stakar waved his hand and three crew came in and cleaned up the man's body. Lifting y/n's body up he stood and carried her over to the bed. Looking behind the curtains he noticed that her bed was made of many furs and pillows.  There was a line of pillows along the edge of the bed with many soft blankets in the center. A nest, she slept in a nest. Gently laying her down he moved to remove her boots when he heard some one come up beside him. Looking up to see Aleta she smiled at him before helping him with y/n. Once they had her boots off and under the fur he went to walk away but was stopped by y/n's hand wrapping around his shirt. Glancing down he took her hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb. 

"Stay Yondu.."

Looking to Aleta he furrowed his brows.

"Everything is under control. We are headed to Contraxia to cool off. She needs you and I think it is safe to say that you need her. Stay." Aleta said before walking away.

Listening Yondu heard the outer door close and looked down to see y/n's eyes closed. Shrugging off his jacket he kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed beside her. Sinking down into the furs it wasn't long till she was curling up in his side and breathing in his scent. Sighing he smiled to himself as he ran his hand through her hair. Feeling at peace knowing his mate was safe in his arms.

...........................

Waking up you found yourself alone in your bed, there was a new smell in your furs and you furrowed your brows before leaning forward and sniffing them. Yondu? Looking around you saw him not here but his jacket was thrown over the couch. Sitting up you winced at your sore head but managed to make your way into the bathroom. Closing the door you turned on the water to the shower and took off your torn clothing. Stepping under the water you hissed at the burning pain where the man had whipped you with his belt. Taking a deep breath you began washing your hair and body, letting the hot water ease your pain. 

Once you had used up all the hot water you stepped out and wrapped a towel around your body. Opening the door you were looking down when you heard someone clear there throat. Snapping your eyes up you saw Yondu there, sitting on the couch. Gasping you quickly moved back into the bathroom, feeling your face heat up. 

"Sorry darlin', didn't mean ta frighten ya." Yondu said from the couch. 

Biting your lip you closed your eyes, "Close your eyes." you said in a small voice. After a few seconds you peeked out and saw his head laying back on the couch with his eyes closed. Swallowing you quickly moved to the dresser and grabbed a pair of black lounge pants and a white shirt before bolting back into the bathroom to change. 

Hearing the door close again Yondu looked up with a small grin on his face. She was making her way to her dresser, never once meeting his eyes. From here he could see the deep purple blush on her cheeks. She was wearing simple clothes with no socks. Her damp red hair stuck out brightly against the white short sleeved shirt. Watching he saw her grab something out of her dresser drawer before she started brushing through the long strands. She was still facing away from him and moving awkwardly. Standing quietly he moved over to stand behind her. Reaching out he grabbed the brush from her hand and felt her jump. Looking down he met her eyes as she peeked up at him from over her shoulder. Without a word he began brushing through her hair, careful not to hit her back or crest. Once he had gotten all the tangles out he pushed it over her shoulder and looked down to see a light bruise covering her crest. Frowning he ran his thumb over the tender area. Catching the slightest hint of pain on her face he slowly leaned down to place a kiss over the raised red line of flesh. 

 Your whole body seemed to relax at his touch to your crest. Closing your eyes you felt him pepper the area with light kisses, erasing the pain that was once there. 

Yondu felt his member twitch in his pants and had to take a deep breath. He wanted her bad, no, he needed her. Seeing the other male on top of her before did something to him, made him feel the need to claim what was his. He had never had this feeling of closeness to someone before, not until he met her. Rubbing up her neck with the tip of his nose he breathed in her scent. Slowly he let his hands travel down her sides to grab her hips and gently pull her flush against his front.

Feeling the hard prodding on your lower back as he pulled you back into him you gasped softly. His hands tightened on your hips in a way telling you that you weren't going anywhere. With lidded eyes you dipped your head as his soft kisses on your neck turned to little nips and then sucks. A rare feeling of warmth began to form in your lower belly and you didn't fight when he moved his hands under the hem of your shirt. His hands were warm and rough on your skin, sending shivers down your spine. 

Her skin was soft against his fingers and he couldn't wait to feel the rest of her. Taking the bottom of her shirt in his hand he slowly pulled it over her head and dropped it to the floor. She tensed in his arms but he tried to ease her nerves by rubbing his hands up and down her hips. Looking at her bare back he saw the many welts where the yellow haired male had whipped her and bit his lip to hold back a growl. Seeing her crest he noticed it ended just between her shoulder blades. Leaning down he kissed the whole way from the tip to the top where it went into her hairline. She let out small sighs making him smile. He had had a few lays before her but none of them had seen his soft touches, she was the only one he wanted to please. 

The feeling of him spinning you to face him made you curl up and raise your arms to cover your breasts. Looking down you felt his finger under your chin, lifting it before his lips found yours. Feeling your eyes slip close you let him lead the kiss and before long you had fell under his spell again. His tongue rolled around your mouth while his hands moved to pull your arms away from your chest. When he looked down at you you felt a deep blush settle on your cheeks and avoided his gaze. 

He was in awe of her nude top, she wasn't wearing a bra so he could make out dark blue nipples that were hard along her breasts. Seeing a thin line just under her breasts he thought at first it was a scar and went to rub his thumb over it but it opened. Furrowing his brows he tilted his head and stroked the inside with his finger. It was much softer than her already soft skin and warm. "What's this?" he asked in a gentle voice. He had seen her blushing before but now she was almost purple in color. 

Looking down you took  a small breath, "M..my pouch." you said but when he didn't say anything you licked your lips, "... ta carry young."  

Removing his finger he rubbed over the line before moving his hands south. Getting to the waistband of her pants he was stopped by her hands grabbing his. 

"Your shirts still on..." you said in a soft voice. When he didn't move you looked up to see his face holding concern. Furrowing your brows you slowly moved your trembling hands to his shirt and went to pull it off of him when his hands caught yours. You saw him lick his lips before he looked down and shook his head. 

"I ain't a pretty sight like ya darlin'." he told her and then felt her try and pull off his shirt again. Holding it he slowly met her eyes and saw them filled with sadness. 

"please?" 

His whole body seemed to react to that one word and before he could say anything he closed his eyes and let go, allowing her to remove his shirt. Once it was on the floor with hers he stood still, waiting for her to gasp or make a comment about the scars that littered his body. A soft touch to the large scar on his chest startled him and he opened his eyes to see her placing small kisses over them. He felt a sigh leave his lips as her nimble fingers caressed his chest. Stroking the side of her face he moved to lift her up into his arms. He claimed her lips with his own as he carried her over to the bed. Gently leaning down to lay her on her back he trailed his mouth down her neck and chest, stopping to suck each of her nipples into his mouth. While his mouth worked her into a trance he gripped the hem of her pants and slowly peeled them down her backside and legs until he tossed them to the pile behind him. He peppered her abdomen with kisses and licks while he unbuckled his own pants and kicked them and his boots aside. 

Lifting her up he slide her up to the middle of the bed and followed after her. Hovering over her body he was shown just how much larger he was than her. Leaning more to one side he ran his hands down her side to spread her legs. Like him she had no body hair and he felt the soft skin of her sex beneath his fingers. Rubbing over her small hole he felt as her slick covered his fingers and felt pride fill him. She wanted him just as bad as he did her. Without warning he slipped a digit into her sex causing her hips to lift from the bed. Claiming her mouth to distract her he felt as his finger disappeared into her. Yondu worked first one then two of his fingers into his mate before he thought she was ready. 

You watched as Yondu moved to lay between your legs and felt him remove his hand from your sex to trail up your side and then to help support his weight by your head. You had only seen a quick glance of his member and felt a small amount of fear fill you. 

Seeing the fear on her face he lifted her chin and looked into her red eyes, "ave' ya done this before?"

"Not with another..." you answered honestly. You were no fool to sex, you had watched porn and gotten yourself off for years but that was different than mating with someone. You had been waiting until you found your mate and the idea of a sex bot never appealed to you. 

Was it selfish that he felt pride fill him, knowing she was a virgin in all sense, that he was going to be her first... and last if he had it his way. Stroking her cheek he kissed her, "I's go slow." he told her and felt her nod. Lining himself up with her sex he gently eased his cock into her. 

You gasped at the stretching and felt your back arch into his chest. It wasn't a searing pain but it was extremely uncomfortable. You had seen earlier how long he was, about the size of your forearm. His cock was spear shaped with small ridges along the sides. The deeper he seemed to get the more it felt like he was going to split you into. When he had settled the whole way in you had to take a few breaths to get used to the feeling, quickly grabbing his arm when he went to pull out.

Feeling her grab hold of his arm Yondu remembered that he was supposed to be going slow. He had gotten lost in the tight feeling of her wrapped around him. She fit him perfectly, like she was made for him. Sucking her skin while she adjusted he created more marks in her skin. Kissing her cheeks he pulled back and heard her suck in a breath. "Shhh." he told her as his hips thrusted back into hers. He kept his movements slow and steady at first, wanting to cause her as little pain as possible. When she moaned at one of his thrusts he knew she was ready. 

Again and again a breath was pushed from your body, making a moan leave your throat as Yondu's thrusts picked up speed. When he let go of one of your hands you quickly gripped onto his back, holding onto him for dear life. He buried his face into your neck, groaning and growling. The suction of your sex pulling him back in was enough to make you forget about everything else around you. 

Feeling her walls flutter around him he shuddered and knew she was close. Sucking hard on her neck and jaw he bit lightly and heard her gasp. Kissing her lips he growled, "Cum fer me my mate." he commanded and felt as she clenched down on his cock like a vice grip. Hearing her begin to cry out he covered her mouth with his and kissed her as he too climaxed. 

A flood of his seed filled your womb as he slammed his cock deep within you. You moaned and withered when it started to flood out around him and run down your ass. Before long exhaustion hit you and your hand on his back slid to lay beside your head. 

Feeling her hand on his back go limp he panted and pulled away to look down at her. She had her eyes closed but saw her lases fluttering as she tried to open her eyes. Smiling he kissed her temple, "Sleep angel." he told her as he gently pulled out of her, hearing as she cried out and flinched. Rolling to lay beside her he pulled her to lay on his chest and listened as her breaths evened out. Tugging the soft furs over their bodies he adjusted the pillow behind his head and looked up at the cloth covered ceiling. Breathing deeply he felt at peace for the first time in his life, "Not sure what it feels like but I think I luv ya darlin'."


	10. Chapter 10

Yondu woke to find his mate still sleeping beside him, smiling down at her he brushed some hair away from her face before standing and covering her back up. Being that the crew was still on Contraxia he didn't have work to hurry off to this morning and decided that he would just go get the breakfast from the mess hall. Dressing quietly he eased out of her ship so not to wake her up. Heading up to the line he filled one of the carry out bags with plenty of food he knew they both liked and then grabbed two juices. When he got back to the ship he gently closed the door back and made his way down the stairs. Peeking at the bed he saw she was still sleeping and smirked, he must have worn her out. Placing their drinks on the table he started moving things to make room for their food when something caught his eye. Furrowing his brows he lifted the sketch pad into his hand and examined the drawing. It was a drawing of himself but with one big difference, he had a crest, it was an artificial crest. Filing to the next page he saw how it would be attached and how it worked. Turning the page again he saw a sketch of an arrow with the mechanics beside it and the word Yaka written in bold. Tearing his eyes from the paper he looked up to the bed and placed their food down before moving over to her. Leaning over he shook her shoulder some and saw her eyes pop open and he body stiffen. He scared her, "Sorry darlin'..."

Sitting up you rubbed your eyes and held the blanket over your bare chest. "What's wrong?" you asked.

Licking his lips he shook his head, "Nothin' wrong, went and got us some breakfast and found yer drawing." he said as he pulled out the pad and laid it on the bed. 

Looking down you knotted your brows, "I'm sorry Yondu I was just doodling and I..."

Hearing the fear in her voice he reached up to cup her cheek, "Not angry baby. Not at all." She seemed to calm down some after that and looked up to meet his eyes. "Ya can build this? Can make me a crest?" he asked and saw her look back down.

"I.. I think so..." before you could get another word out his lips were covering yours. He moved to hover over you and worked your mouth till you were gasping for air. When his hungry mouth moved to your throat you gasped and held his back, "I have to get the right parts..." you breathed out but heard him purr. 

"I's get em'." he said in a deep voice before claiming her lips once again. Practically ripping his clothes off he was soon back on her. He bit and sucked on her skin till deep purple marks were left in his wake. 

You could feel his raging lust and didn't know wither to be afraid or highly turned on. It was so different than the careful slow pace he had set last night but you trusted him not to hurt you. When  you were flipped over to lay on your stomach you tensed but had no time to protest when his mouth found your crest. 

Licking and nipping up her small crest he heard her sigh out a moan. She didn't even seem to notice his hand between her legs spreading her wetness around. Moving to the side a little he licked over his claiming bite and purred in her ear as he lined up with her sex. Easing into her he felt her tense and quickly moved his hands to hold her down to the bed. Giving a small growl in her neck he felt her relax and watched her head lay on the bed. Licking her neck he pulled out before thrusting back inside of her hard. 

His thrusts stayed hard and slow, forcing a breath from your body every time. With such intensity it didn't take either of you long to find your climax. Moaning, you bit into the covers as his seed filled you, listening to him grunt out and growl in your neck. 

Taking in deep breaths he stayed above her for a little while until he saw her close to sleep. Kissing her temple he eased out of her. "Let's eat and ya can tell me ow' this is gonna work."

..................................

It took you three months but soon you had the artificial crest made along with the arrow that Yondu would be able to control with it. Stakar had agreed to let the doctor perform the surgery as long as you both knew this might not work out. You fittled with your shirt as Yondu moved to lay down on the bed. 

Looking up Yondu furrowed his brows at his mate. The two had gotten closer over the past few months and he knew she was very nervous maybe more than he was. "mere' girl." he said and saw her lift her eyes just a little before slowly walking to the side of the bed. Grabbing her hand he pulled it away from her now wrinkly shirt to place a kiss on her knuckles. "It's gonna be alright darlin'. Ya built this, and I trust yer skills." Still she said nothing and he sighed before pulling her into his arms, kissing her neck and moving his hand up to stroke her crest. At his touch she instantly let out a sigh and relaxed into his chest. Continuing to stroke the raised skin he closed his eyes. "I wanna feel this too. Wanna be connected ta ya like I's meant ta."

Swallowing the knot in your throat you nodded and heard a knock at the door. Turning you saw the doctor come in, complete in surgical clothes. Sighing you looked down at Yondu and gave him a small smile. 

"See ya in a little while angel." he said and kissed her knuckles once more before the doctor placed a mask over his face and he began to fall asleep. 

Watching as Yondu feel asleep you nodded for the doctor to begin and watched as him and two assistants began to cut open his scalp. Your eyes drifted back and forth between the monitors and Yondu as they reached his skull. Hearing them turn on the saw you turned and shut your eyes tight. Once it was over you heard your name being called and moved to stand beside the doctor to make sure the fin was attached properly. You gasped at the sight of Yondu's remaining crest and swallowed hard before slowly moving to run your fingers over it, your touch making his heart monitors spike just a little. Removing your hand you showed the doctor where to connect the wires to the nerves and helped him attach the fin's base. Lastly you grabbed the top part and slide it into place, stopping to make sure none of his skin was caught before nodding and allowing them to clean and bandage the area. 

......................................

Hearing a groan you looked up and saw Yondu waking up. Quickly leaning foward you smiled as his eyes fluttered open. Grabbing his larger hand in one of yours you watched his red eyes meet yours. "Hey there." you said in a quiet voice, bitting your lip to hold back your huge smile. 

Grinning Yondu looked at his woman, "Man woudl think he was dead, waking up to find a pretty thing like ya sitting in front of him." he said and saw her blush. Reaching his hand up he felt bandages on the top of his head but could tell something else was there. 

"How ya feelin'?" you asked as you grabbed his hand so he wouldn't make his wound start bleeding.

"Like shit. Feels like somebody is splittin' my head open." he said and saw her frown. 

"Yea I told ya it would. Should start to feel better in a few days. I can get the Doctor to up your pain meds till then though."  you said feeling him stroke the back of your hand with his thumb. 

"Nah baby. Been through more pain than this before. I'll be alright. Just need ya beside me an' I'll be better in no time." he said with that fox grin.

Blushing you moved to kiss his cheek, "Ain't goin' no where."

..................................

Yondu had healed well and within a few weeks he had gotten the hang of his yaka arrow. With his new abilities he had completed mission after mission until the day you were dreading came forward. Watching with a proud smile and a curled up frame you listened as Stakar presented Yondu with his own Captain's badge. He was so happy and you knew you should be as well but you were scared of what this would mean for your relationship. Quickly clapping when the others around you did you kept to the back as Charlie and the others congratulated him. When his red eyes found yours you smiled softly from under your lashes and watched him stalk over to you. 

Feeling the small pull Yondu made his way over to his female who had backed her way up into the empty corner of the hanger. Coming to stand before her he slowly lifted her chin and furrowed his brows at her glossy eyes. "Now why's my angel got sad eyes for?" he asked but saw her shake her head and try to look away from him. Hearing all the others file out and head for the clubs and brothels of Contraxia he stayed in front of her and held her hip so she couldn't leave. Moving his hand to stroke her cheek he saw the first tear fall from her eye. "Aw darlin' it ain't forever. Just for a few months, till I's can get a proper ship and crew." he said and then saw her dip her head and her shoulders shake. Feeling the pain in his chest he hugged her close, "Please don't cry baby. Ya's know I can't stand ta see ya cry.... just a few months y/n. We'll see each other between then, when one of us's docked or close."

"What if ya forget me?" you sobbed into his chest. 

Smiling he kissed her head and stroked the back of her fin, "Ain't possible girl. Won't ever forget ya. Gonna get us a big ship with a big bed and soft furs and then we's gonna explore the galaxy together." 

Looking up you met his eyes and saw nothing but the love he promised you. Nodding you stood on your tippy toes and kissed him with all your might. Feeling as he lifted you into his arms and carried you back to the ship the two of you had shared. When the next morning came you woke to an empty bed for the first time since the two of you had became mates. Sitting up to find nothing but a yaka necklace on his pillow and a folded piece of paper with the words 'I promise.' Written in his handwriting.


End file.
